feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XMysticWolvesx/This was long overdue.
This was honestly long over due. This blog will acknowledge all the people who touched my life with happiness throughout my time on the wikia, AJ, and AJ roleplay. If I ever have the need to quit, this will be something to cherish. The list of people below is in no particular order (ex: least to most favorite, oldest to newest, etc.); none of that. FORMAT: Name I call them | Wikia User | AJ User People Who Touched My Heart ❁❁❁ Omen/Haleybb | Ham & Cheese Omen | HeavenlyWing3 My one and only Omen <3. The love of my life, the shoulder I can always look to lean on, and the shining star in my night sky. Since the first day I met you, I knew we'd become something special, whether that be as friends, father and daughter relationship (NS REFERENCE) or of course, mates/my beautiful girlfriend. You brought me out of my ideals of being strictly straight, and I thank you for that. You've helped me learn to appreciate other sexualities without being afraid. And most of all, you taught me how to openly love and care for someone, and that someone will always be you. ❁❁❁ Nev/Schuy | Lyøn | Seasonall/Heavydirtysøuls The beautiful Nevaeh. Always the one doubting herself, her talents, her appearance, and overall beauty in general. We met in NS, which was how I met a lot of people. But you were special. I always thought you were one of those "cool people" even in RP. I honestly looked up to you because of maturity, even when handling in-pack situations. I'm so, so happy that we've gotten closer. I don't have Skype, or any real social media. I'm always awkward, nerdy, and an outsider. But even with your popularity and the fact that everyone loves you, you STILL accepted me as one of your friends. I'll be forever grateful to that. Thank you so much for listneing to me when I'm down, and I promise I'll always have your back in return. ❁❁❁ Kylie | Primrøse | Apricite Ahhh Kylie! We go back a bit further, probably in one of Emily's/Leah's earlier packs. As I said for Nev, I also looked up to your maturity, despite you being younger than me. You manage to crack everyone up, and that's an amazing quality. Your personality can charm anyone especially Chase *wink*. Keep shining, and I hope we can always keep in touch. ❁❁❁ Chase | Seditious | ??? If I mention Kylie, then you have to go next! Dang Chase, I know we don't know each other for that long, but I feel like we have. You're kinda like... a crazy and lovable older brother. You're idiotic (in a good way) yet your kind personality is what I love most about you. You're really an amazing friend. And yes this thread does say some..wacky things, I wasn't lying. MOVING ON. Stay cool Chase! ❁❁❁ Gretchen | Hallxween | Hallxween wip ❁❁❁ Dani | SamdiTheNotSoGreat | samdi wip ❁❁❁ Kota| Namjoontrash | Angelsoflight20?? wip ❁❁❁ Lion| Lion544 | Lion544 wip MORE PEOPLE WIP Category:Blog posts